everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eunice Zoranj
Eunice Zoranj is the daughter of the girl from the Haitian fairy tale The Magic Orange Tree. Info Name: Eunice Zoranj Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Magic Orange Tree Alignment: Royal Roommate: Lulit Melisi Secret Heart's Desire: To have a magic orange tree and share all my oranges with the world. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of orange trees. Storybook Romance Status: I'd feel happier with a guy from my hometown than some prince. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have sickle cell anemia, and at times it can cause me a lot of pain. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's nice to be around plants. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm kinda scared of animals. Best Friend Forever After: Hormisdas Renard and Zephyr Marmara. They're both very sympathetic and fun to be around. Character Appearance Eunice is below average height, with dark brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She wears an orange dress with an orange pattern. On her head is a sun hat with orange blossoms. She usually wears glasses. Personality Eunice is fond of nature and loves plants, especially orange trees. She is rather quiet and tends to spend much of her time alone, though she enjoys the company of friends as well. She is very down-to-earth and doesn't mind having a commoner destiny. She suffers from sickle cell anemia, which impacts her life, and tries to cope with it by staying active. She has pain attacks every so often and sometimes they happen at the worst possible times. Biography Alo! I'm Eunice Zoranj. I'm the daughter of the girl from The Magic Orange Tree. My mother had lost her mother as a young girl and her father had married a mean woman who denied her food. One day, when she came home from school, she saw three oranges on the table. She ate two of them, but her stepmother caught her before she ate the third one. She ran away to her mother's grave, where she wept, and the next day she saw that an orange pit had fallen in, making a magic orange tree grow. The tree could rise and lower at will. The tree gave her oranges, and she brought them home. Her stepmother demanded to know where she got them, She led her stepmother to the tree, and the stepmother promised to let her have the oranges, but then she stole them for herself. The girl used the magic tree to make the tree rise to the sky and break, breaking the stepmother too. She then grew a new orange tree and had oranges once more. She then started selling oranges at the marketplace. And of course that is what my mother does to this day. She has gotten married and had children. I am number three out of six children. I have two older brothers, a younger brother, and two younger sisters. We have a nice, comfortable home. We don't have that much money, but we do have enough to feed everyone, and we always have oranges to eat thanks to the magic orange tree. My mom let my dad grow more orange trees and now we have an orchard of them. I'm spending my first year at Ever After High. It's definitely very different than rural Haiti, but I like it here too. I really like most of my classes, but I especially love Environmental Magic. It's because I love nature. I love being around plants, especially orange trees. Oranges are my favorite food, and I like growing them so I can have plenty of oranges to eat. I know all the different varieties of orange, and I like cooking stuff with oranges too. Oranges can be used for lots of recipes. Unfortunately, I suffer from sickle cell anemia, and it has a major impact on my life. It causes me a lot of severe pain, particularly in my chest, and I have pain attacks from time to time. I've had many trips to the hospital because of it. I take prescripted medications to help me, and I make sure to exercise and drink plenty of water. Spending time with my friends also helps me a lot. And now I must go over the destiny conflict. I am definitely a Royal. I like my story a lot, and I 'll get to grow oranges. I don't mind going through hardships - I go through them every day with my sickle cell anemia, and I can go through them in a fairy tale too. My story is a variant of Cinderella, but unlike most variants there's no prince. I honestly don't need a Prince Charming. I'm content with living a regular life. Trivia *Eunice's surname means "orange" in Haitian Creole. *Eunice admires Isidore L'Orange for his love of orange trees. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II